candordauntless
by okaydivergent
Summary: Tris and the whole group at a candor or dauntless game. modern day, Tris and four are not together but will they cross paths at this game and will turn both of there lives into something beautiful. rated T because some langue. first fanfiction don't make the reviews bad just suggestions. please:)
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' P.O.V**

It was a Friday night after a long day of school, and I was at Christina's house getting ready for candor or dauntless at Zeke and Uriah's house. Last Saturday Chris told me that we NEEDED to go shopping. So, we went to the mall, and when I walked out I had like 3 bags and Christina had like back to the real deal, I am wearing this navy blue dress with a ruby red belt and a small blouse over top. Chris told me to wear layers because we are playing candor or dauntless. And that means you have to take off an article of clothing if you don't want to do one so, I did.

Chris was working on my make-up and hair. I am really not that pretty, I mean my face is not good looking because I have a hooked nose and my face is so long. When I looked in the mirror after Christina squealed, I almost did too. I looked amazing. I had light make-up and my hair was curled and up in a ponytail.

"OMG Christina thank you, I look amazing!"

"Oh, you're welcome, it's just one of my famous talents." with that we were off to Zeke and Uriah's house to play Candor or Dauntless.

**Four's P.O.V**

Zeke told me Tris was coming to this "party" the truth was I liked Tris since she moved here two years ago.

"Zeke how long have you known Tris was coming?" I questioned him.

"Only since Tuesday. What, does someone have a crush on trissy?" he was teasing me and when people do that I turn as red as a cherry and there was no doubt I was not now.

"You do! Don't worry man I will get you two love birds together tonight." then I knew I was redder than a cherry.

"N-no, no that's okay, man." I stuttered.

"Nope. Not happening." shit, is he going to tell Tris? Or maybe even worse

"You better watch your back." After I said that the doorbell rang and people started flooding in like, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah (he left to go get Marlene) then Christina, next Tris walked in and she looked amazing. She walked up to me and said…


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris's P.O.V**

When we walked into the party I greeted everybody. I walked up to Four and saw he had rosy red cheeks and was as stiff as a rock. I wonder if Zeke said something to him that made him this way but, I thought it was cute.

_Wait, when did I start to have feelings for Four?_

"Hi Four, how are you?" After that he looked slightly relaxed.

"G-Good, y-you?"

"Good." Uri stood up on the coffee table so all of us could hear. When we saw him we all quieted down.

"We are playing Candor or Dauntless" Uriah announced.

A roar of "yeas" came from our crowd of friends. Soon, we all sat in the middle of the living room and started the game off with Uri screaming,

"MY HOUSE MY RULES, I…GO…FIRST."

"Go then!" we all announced.

"Wellllllllllllllll, Marlene C or D?" he said wail hold in out the l.

"Ummmmmmm… wellllllllllll… dauntless." She replies with a worried look on her face.

"Um. Kiss the guy you most like in this room." Marlene hopped up from her seat and kissed Uriah.

_No surprise there._ I thought in my head. I mean they have been dating for like a month. Right when I least expected someone called out my name and it was Shauna.

_Wow I must have missed Marlene's turn._

"Candor or Dauntless?"

_Um, du, dauntless._

"Dauntless." I was kind of scared at first, but then Zeke leaned over and whispered something in her ear, and now I am terrified.

"I dare you to sit in Four's lap, for the rest of the game." She said that with a shocked/happy look on her face. I was a little confused so, I looked over to Four and his head was down and had rosy cheeks.

_Wow was he cute when he did that. Wait when did I, TRS PRIOR starts to have feelings for Four_?

Finally he looked up and gestured me over to his lap. It was a little weird sitting I a boys lap. I hope this wasn't to occward for him. Then I realized it was my turn. _Whoops._

I looked around the room until my eyes landed on Christina. "Chris, candor or daunt-"She cut me off before I could finish.

"DAUNTLESS!" She screamed so loud.

"Okay, um," This was kind of hard then, Four whisper in my ear,

"Tell her to play 7 minutes in heaven with Will." his breath made my whole body shiver as he said it but, it was such a good idea because her and Will weren't dating but you could tell they liked each other. She looked at me and I told her what to do so she stood up with Will and went into Uri's bedroom. Then the time was up we all burst into the room to find them laying on the bed with no shirts on. Their cheeks turned red and I think mine did too a little bit, because Four was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"What, would you like that to happen to you?" I questioned him. Then I realized what I just said to him and that made my cheeks turn red.

_Man, I wish I could take that back._ Then his cheeks turned that cute rosy red colour. We stood inthe hallway smiling at each other looking like idiots, until Zeke yelled,

"Let's go you two love birds."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fours' P.O.V**

_Did Zeke just call us love birds? _She's so, so, so cute when she blushes I just hope Zeke makes some kind of move so I won't have to myself. When Tris and I walk back into the room I sit down and she sits on my lap again, I think I mentally smile. I realized we must have missed Christina's turn because Zeke was asking me candor or dauntless.

"Dauntless." I say hoping to get with Tris, it must be my lucky day because he says,

"Go play 7 minutes with Tris." I am really happy but I don't show it. I look over her shoulder to ask if it is okay to do the dare, because I don't want to make her do anything she is not comfortable with. But when I look she has a smile on her face and has rosy red cheeks.

_Does she have feelings for me too? _ I question myself. Before I could ask if she wanted to or she doesn't want to but, than she stands up and grabs my hand.

_Wow was this really happening? _We went into Uriah's very messy room and I started off by saying,

"We don't have to do this." but when I was done her lips came crashing onto mine and I felt a bolt of electricity go through me. We both pulled away for air and she was smiling again but this time at me.

_Man she must like me. _

"Tris do… y-you...u-ummmmm…"my voice trailed off.

"Ummmm… Yea…kind of…yes." finally thanks to Zeke Tris likes me. And I like her too.

"Ummmm…Tris…Do you maybe want…to…..well" I hesitate "Maybe go see a movie with me tomorrow?" I was a little afraid of what she was going to say.

"Yes I would love, to I am dying to go see that new movie Divergent it looks really really good." I read that book it was so amazing.

"Yes anything you would like. How about I pick you up at 7:30 and we go grab something to eat for dinner before the movies, I was thinking Tori's Pizzeria we can do that if you don't mind. So, we don't have to get that dressy." I hope she is okay with this because I just came up with this right now.

"yea Four I would love to." right when I was about to tell her don't call me Four and kind of try to make the date night a little better by telling her my real name, everyone bursts in the room throwing water balloons at us.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tris screamed wail I was still in shock of what just happened, and how she said yes to the date. Then I saw Zeke sitting next to me asking did I make my move.

"Yes, Zeke I did, actually she made the first one than I got into it. Also I am going on a date with her tomorrow." I said the last part quiet so only he could hear.

"Wow you planned that in ten minutes. We started talking and forgot about you so… yea man nice job."

…

We played for another 20 minutes by than Zeke and Uriah were drunk and passed out on the ground. I was shirtless **(A/N if that's a word.) **Tris was down to basically nothing and Christina along with Will Shauna and Lynn, left a little bit ago. It was just me Tris, and Marlene. Than Marlene spoke up.

"Guys I'm going home see you soon." then it was just me and Tris when I looked over she was passed out on the ground so I picked her up and brought her to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 Tris' P.O.V

I left this really weird house I had no clue where I was and had no ride so, I just walked home because my house was only like a mile away. tonight I am going to see a movie Four. I'm not sure what to wear because it's a movie and pizza all in my head I was thinking I should call Chris but I don't think all of her dressy outfits and make up are going to help. so, I just pick out a pair of nice jeans and a really cute dress top. I do light make up, flat iron my hair, and lastly brush my teath.

_who knows it might come in handy. _

then I hear the doorbell ring, I sprint out of my room and go to the door. but I am too late Caleb was already there.

_shit._

I hear Caleb asking questions to Four and him looking all shy and cute. he looked up and saw me watching him and smiled.

"Caleb leave him alone!" I yelled at him.

"Well who is this?"

_ugg do I need to tell him everything._

"Ummm…he…is…..a close friend." Four's face turned sad but also relieved because Caleb left to read his books. god he's such a nerd.

"H-hi Tris." he said while walking over to his car to open the door to his mustang.

_wow he is so cute and such gentleman._

"Hello Four, thank you for opening the door."

"Any time, Tris." aww how cute.

we arrive at Tori's Pizzeria and I order 2 pieces of plane pizza and a glass of lemonade, and Four ordered the same only with a Coke. we finished and he offered to throw away the trash so, I let him.

"Ready?" he asked coming back from throwing our trash away.

"Yea, let's go." we started walking and I grabbed his hand and I felt electricity go through and I wonder if he felt the same way?

"Four"

"Yes Tris?" he faced me.

_Good. _I leaned up and kissed him square on the lips. It felt so good. we both pulled away at the same time smiling and me looking up into his deep blue eyes.

"Ready to see the movie?" he asked.  
"Yea I'm ready." it was so hard to stop starring into his deep blue eyes. soon enough we were back in his car. we arrived at the movies and he paid after we fought on me paying because he paid for my dinner. he won again. he paid and since we just ate we didn't get any popcorn. we sat in the back of the theater.

_yeesssssss! best seat in the movie theater!_

"So, Tris about earlier?" he questioned.

"Four the truth is…well….um…well….I….kind of…like….um well you know…you" I stuttered.

"Tris, I feel the same way." he said with the blushy cheeks and a small smile. then he bent down and started kissing me, this kiss was like no other it had passion and meaning. soon after that the lights started to dim, so, I leaned into Four, even the armrest was crushing my side. every time I would look up he would wipe tears I didn't know I even have or we would have a make out session.

…

the movie was over and Four wanted to take me for ice cream.

_Boy does he spoil me._

we got to this new place called _Kiwi Yogurt, _it was so good.

"Wow, Four that was amazing."

"I know that's why I brought you here."

_wow that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. _I thought.

"Wow, thank you so so so much!" I leaned over to him and planed a kiss on his cheek. he looked sad so I planted one on his lips and when I pulled away he was smileing.


End file.
